What the Writer's Didn't Tell You
by Alfonso-Dafydd
Summary: Jack faces his toughest day yet as his partner is taken captive by terrorists.  Can he save the day or is this one challenge even he can't handle.  Read on to find out.  Please read and review.


What the Writer's Didn't Tell You

Written by Alfonso

Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or anything else you might recognise from TV or otherwise

The night was cold, the day had been warm, but none of this had mattered to Jack Bauer because he had lost his CAT!!! These would be the worst 24 minutes of Jack Bauer's life.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 0-1 on the day Jack lost his cat. Jack Bauer had slept in and he was rushing to get out to work all morning something hadn't felt right. But as he was walking to his car he realised what was wrong, he hadn't seen Whiskers McGobblespud all morning and he ran back into the house.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 1-2 on the day Jack lost his cat. As he ran into the house he searched everywhere in a short space of time. But he was nowhere and Jack knew this cat very well, they had been friends and work partners for years he knew he would never run away. He came to one conclusion he had been kidnapped by terrorists who would hold the country to ransom.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 2-3 on the day Jack lost his cat. With this new conclusion Jack immediately got his assault rifle and pistol that he had kept under the grill for obvious reasons (no further explanation needed) and ran for his car, the journey was just about to begin.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 3-4 on the day Jack lost his cat. When he got into the car he immediately started the engine he drove across town searching all previous terrorist activity sites but nothing. Then he heard a ring it was on his cell phone he thought maybe it was his good friend but instead it was the TERRORISTS!!!!!!

This episode takes place between the minutes of 4-5 on the day Jack lost his cat. With the terrorists on the phone he immediately hooked up a tracking device. Whilst he tried to negotiate the release of the CTU agent he also tried to stall while he could track them. The terrorists demanded control of the country something they could have gotten with such a valuable hostage.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 5-6 on the day Jack lost his cat. Jack had been on the phone long enough he had gotten their address and to his ultimate shock and horror he discovered it was in his basement DUN DUN DUUUN!!! This was truly the revelation of the century, what on earth would he do?

This episode takes place between the minutes of 6-7 on the day Jack lost his cat. He immediately decided he should rush home but he remembered he had forgotten to pick up his dry cleaning or phone in sick to work. He called in and David Palmer answered the phone he now worked there secretly after he faked his death to get away from terrorists. Jack asked David to cover for him as they where also good friends he agreed and together they decided to tell CTU that Jack had LOST AN EYELASH This was life threatening enough and vague enough for no one to ask questions.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 7-8 on the day Jack lost his cat. With an intelligent cover in place Jack set of for the dry cleaning that he needed to get for his mother it would delay his progress but Jack would do anything for Beatrice Bauer.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 8-9 on the day Jack lost his cat. He arrived at the dry cleaning place but there was something he had not accounted for There was A LINE DUN DUN DUUUN!!!

This episode takes place between the minutes of 9-10 on the day Jack lost his cat. With no time to waste Jack decided to do the only logical thing he pulled out his assault rifle and blew up part of the ceiling then demanded his dry cleaning; with his dry cleaning gotten he set of on his way to his mothers house.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 10-11 on the day Jack lost his cat. Whilst driving through the town Jack at least benefited from a rocket car that he had been given for acts of courage and devotion so he could at least travel fast.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 11-12 on the day Jack lost his cat. When he arrived at his mothers house he dropped of the dry cleaning he intended to go in and then go out but his mother did something he never wanted her to do again. She gave him a cup of TEA!!!!

This episode takes place between the minutes of 12-13 on the day Jack lost his cat. Jack hated his mother▓s tea, its taste and whatever was in it had almost killed millions. In fact they use concentrated Beatrice tea in cyanide capsules but Jack new what to do; he sneakily dropped it into the plant in her living room then they parted ways and he left.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 13-14 on the day Jack lost his cat. Now with nothing in his path to stopping the terrorists he set out for home in his flying rocket car he was almost near and the cat he had no in for years would be free.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 14-15 on the day Jack lost his cat. The end was near Whiskers McGobblespud was near and so were the captors he disposed of the empty assault rifle and approached the door of his house he stylishly (As always) pulled out his pistol and approached the door of the basement.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 15-16 on the day Jack lost his cat. He listened for a moment to their conversation as they talked about world domination when they had control of America. Then he seen the leader who was wearing a mask so he had no identification yet.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 16-17 on the day Jack lost his cat. Now the firefight began Jack ran down the stairs firing two bullets knocking down one-man stone dead the enemy opened fire in all direction but none shot Jack. Jack fired another two bullets killing to men with shots to the head.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 17-18 on the day Jack lost his cat. With the furious battle of liberation of the cat continued Jack continued to fight on he fired of another eight bullets these killed another five men now there was only six Terrorists left and one Jack. With his magazine empty he reloaded now it was quiet Jack quickly ran around and broke one of their necks and then back into the shadows.  
Now there were five.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 18-19 on the day Jack lost his cat.  
Now he fired off two more bullets killing one man but then Jack got shot himself once in the arm he turned around and shot back killing another man. With three left the end was near he shot another man in the back and hit one on the back of the head killing him.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 19-20 on the day Jack lost his cat.  
With one man left Jack was confident but the ringleader knowing his chances ran for the exit now began a city chase Jack ran after him. All of a sudden a helicopter arrived because David had called in help the leader jumped on and then so did Jack now they swung through the city.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 20-21 on the day Jack lost his cat.  
Swinging threw the city they punched and kicked each other on the chopper then they Fell through a window of a sky skraper a deadly fistfight began.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 21-22 on the day Jack lost his cat.  
Punching and kicking occurred and it appeared that this man was well experienced In the arts of the Jedi but Jack defeated him and pulled of the mask this was the face he saw. None other than Peter Griffin from the popular cartoon Family Guy.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 22-23 on the day Jack lost his cat.  
With this mastermind defeated Jack called in the CTU authorities and it was over. He secured the man and got a helicopter ride back to his house.

This episode takes place between the minutes of 23-24 on the day Jack lost his cat.  
Arriving back at his house he freed his good friend and CTU partner Whiskers McGobblespud it had been a horrible day for Jack but everything ended up good in the end.


End file.
